


Better Than Cake?

by alba17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's amiss on the TARDIS and Amy and Rory must make amends. For a comment_fic prompt: leftover wedding cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cake?

“All right, where is it? I know it was there last time I looked.” The Doctor stalked back into the blue bedroom off the third corridor, second door to the left, stern look undermined by his hair’s uncanny resemblance to a bird’s nest.

Amy’s eyes widened and Rory looked shifty. But then, Rory often looked shifty, so nothing new there.

“Right then, no answer, just as I thought. You know, that Suntoran satellite isn’t far from here.” The Doctor raised his eyebrows and put his hands behind his back. The black silk lining of his leopard-print dressing gown swished as he bobbed up and down on his heels. “Perhaps I should just look up its exact coordinates. Hmm?” He turned halfway back to the door and hesitated. “I wouldn’t mind a return visit _at all_. I rather enjoyed my lengthy discussions with the elders on light-filtered transmogrification. Too bad about the enforced fasting and marathon yoga sessions for you two though.”

Amy leapt from the bed in a whirl of red hair and pale limbs. “No! No!” She pulled the Doctor by the arm over to the bed. “No need for that, now, is there. Right, Rory?” She furrowed her brow intently at her husband.

“Oh. Right. No, Amy’s absolutely right. Don’t want to go back there.” Rory turned pale, a slight tremble in his shoulders. He grabbed the Doctor’s hand, pulling him down to the bed. On the other side, Amy stroked the Doctor’s back with a soothing hand, as if he were a wild animal to be tamed.

A moment passed. The Doctor looked up at the ceiling as if he had nothing else to do than contemplate its intricate pattern. He started to whistle.

“Rory!” Amy hissed. She made a rolling gesture with her hand, then smiled brightly at the Doctor, who affected a long-suffering air.

Rory exhaled loudly before continuing. “Doctor, you remember that time you spent the night on Argus 9?” He glanced at the Doctor and bit his lip. “And Amy and I came back to the TARDIS?”

“Er…yes.” The Doctor looked down his nose at him from under his excessive fringe.

“Well, um, we might have found your stash of Menusian sleeping powder and blown our way through the entire thing,” Amy said in a rush of words. “And then ate all the rest of the leftover wedding cake.” Her jaw jutted out like a child defending a prized toy.

Rory's mouth hung open at Amy’s sudden confession, then his eyes snapped to the Doctor, taking up her cue, the words tumbling heedlessly out of his mouth. “We know we were supposed to wait for you, eat it on our anniversary, but that sleeping powder is…Doctor, why didn’t you tell us the effect it would have, the cake was the only thing sweet thing we could find, we couldn’t help it, I’m glad that blasted powder is all gone, why d’you have it here anyway…”

“You’re babbling, Rory,” the Doctor said in a sing-song fashion, still staring up at the ceiling. “And it’s supposed to be _medicinal_.”

Amy batted Rory’s arm and he trailed off, mouth flapping.

The Doctor shot up suddenly, bringing along the other two with his arms around them. “So it’s gone then. Never mind. Plenty more where that came from.” He twirled them around in a semi-circle and a little smile snuck onto Amy’s face and Rory’s features relaxed, as the moment of tension passed. “Get changed, chop chop, because I am going to show you something you will never believe. The anniversary gift of a lifetime, dear Mr. and Mrs. Williams – or is it Pond? Never did get that straight. – There are entire _planets_ made out of wedding cake, did you know? Miles and miles of fondant, acres of buttercream, any flavour you like.”

Amy jumped up and down in giddy anticipation. “Really?”

The Doctor leaned in close. “Yes. Really,” he said in a low voice. Amy let out a little giggle.

The Doctor took them each by the hand. “But first.” He led them slowly back to the bed, a mischievous twist to his mouth. “I think you two need to make it up to me.” He slid a hand around Amy’s waist and pressed his lips against hers, slow and easy. “Don’t you?” Gently, he pushed her to the bed.

Amy blinked up at him breathlessly for moment before stretching her limbs across the sheets, long and languid. “I think that could be arranged,” she said. A sly grin crept across her features and her wide blue eyes fairly twinkled with delight.

Her gaze shifted expectantly to Rory and he smiled his agreement. They seemed lost in each other until the Doctor pulled Rory into an embrace, so close that his breath puffed hotly on Rory’s cheeks. He buried a hand in Rory’s hair and tenderly cupped the back of his head. “Mr. Pond?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow and a low voice, fingers massaging delicately.

An even bigger smile broke across Rory’s face. “Doctor.” He closed the small gap between them and kissed him softly on the lips. “It seems only fair, I agree. I think we have a lot to make up for, really. It will probably take awhile.”

The Doctor beamed like a thousand suns and nudged Rory down to join Amy. “Let the celebrations begin,” he announced with a flourish before landing on the bed with a bounce.


End file.
